Nightmares
by RayBansandSkittles
Summary: When Kirsten's nightmares get too much for her to handle Camille calls in backup.


Nightmares

Cameron woke abruptly when he heard his phone ringing on the nightstand. Reaching out blindly from under the covers he picked up the device and answered it without checking the caller ID.

"Lo?" He mumbled sleepily thinking that whoever it was had better have a good reason for calling in the middle of the night.

"Lover Boy, it's Camille."

"Camille, what's going on?"

"It's Kirsten."

Suddenly wide awake at hearing the blonde's name he bolted out of bed and was getting dressed. "I'm on my way. Is she okay?"

"Yes and no. She's been having nightmares lately, but tonight they're really bad. I tried to calm her down, but it didn't work. So that's why I'm calling you."

"She's been having nightmares? Why hasn't she told me?" Cameron asked a little hurt that she kept that fact a secret from him as he got in his car and started the engine.

"Don't take it personally Cameron, we both know how she is. She isn't used to people worrying about her."

"Yeah, I know." He agreed although that's something he didn't like and was trying to change for her. Even if it did cost him being called a pain in the ass by her. "I'll be at your house in 10."

Hanging up without saying goodbye he threw his phone on the passenger seat and drove as fast as he could to the girls' house.

Arriving at the destination, he raised his hand to knock but found is unnecessary when the front door opened. Camille yanked him in before quietly shutting the door.

"She doesn't know that I called you. And honestly don't really care what you do, just fix her." The brunette commanded as she led him down the hallway to Kirsten's room before going into her own.

Taking a deep breath he gently rapped on the blonde's door.

"Camille?" She called out softly, vulnerably.

"Or Cameron." He supplied as he entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped trying to act tough but it was hard for Cameron to be offended when she had pool of tears in her beautiful eyes.

Cameron didn't answer as he assessed her damage. Sitting on the bed she had her knees pressed to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She rocked herself in an attempt to provide some comfort as she choked to keep her sobs down. He moved closer to her bed and physically flinched when she backed away from him.

"I.." She trailed off not being able to find the words she needed to apologize or explain. The emotions were hitting her so hard and quickly that she was having a hard time just identifying them.

"You're scared." Cameron murmured thoughtfully. "I can only imagine what being in the last stitch must have done to you. But it's me Princess. I would never do anything to hurt you. Let me help you."

Taking a second she processed his words before nodding her head. Taking the go ahead he needed he sat beside her on the bed. Opening his arms he gently wrapped them around the sobbing girl. She stiffened for a second before melting against him. With both her arms wrapped around his torso she buried her face in his neck and let her emotions run wild.

Cameron hummed a tune his mom used to do for him when he had nightmares as he stroked her hair. In that moment he prayed for the first time in years to God that he could take her pain away. Seeing her in pain hurt him more than even he could put into words. (And he was a spelling bee champ.)

"Let's lay you down Cupcake. So you'll be more comfortable." He whispered after a while as her sobs died down before lying her down at the head of her bed. Cautiously, so as not to scare her again, he laid behind her with his hands wrapped around her waist, spooning her. Softly he laid light kisses on her exposed neck.

"Oh." Kirsten murmured as she unconsciously arched her neck to him.

"Is this okay, Stretch?" He said in between kisses as he gently raised her tank top and rubbed circles on her exposed stomach with his thumb.

"Mmmmhmmm." She hummed out closing her eyes, enjoying his actions.

Cameron turned her around so she was facing him and wiped away the tears left on her face before kissing her closed eyelids as she fell into a blissful sleep that she hadn't thought possible.


End file.
